shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
History
For a complete history lesson, please see the following: http://shadowrun.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowrun_history History of Seattle 2010 - VITAS 1 The Yakuza of Seattle is given official recognition as the Dungeness Crabs of the 87th Prefecture by the oyabun of the Watada-rengo in Chiba, Japan. This approval of and support for their activities allows the Seattle Yakuza to grow rapidly and expand its operations. 2018 - Treaty of Denver November 9: Fuchi Industrial Electronics completes its Seattle Industrial Compound. 2019 The Seattle area receives thousands of refugees. Neighboring counties merge with the city over the course of this year. 2021 - Goblinization June 9: Seattle governor Lindstrom orders the Metroplex Guard to round up the Goblinized and place them in the camps that once held Native Americans. 2022 - VITAS 2 April 26: Construction begins on the Aztechnology Pyramid in Seattle. 2025 - Lone Star Seattle Lone Star takes over law enforcement in Seattle. 2030 - UCAS Brian O'Malley is shot and killed in his home by Yakuza assassins. A retaliatory hit the next day kills the Yakuza oyabun responsible, along with his lieutenants. Losses on both sides of theMafia/Yakuza conflict result in a truce. Patrick Finnigan becomes don of his family and the capo of Seattle. The United Corporate Council is chartered in Seattle. Concrete Dreams plays its first show at Club Penumbra in Seattle, UCAS 2032 - Eurowar I October 30: Several megacorporations in the Seattle Metroplex are robbed of millions of nuyen in the same week. The money and the perpetrators are never found. 2036 - California Free State November: Victor Allenson becomes governor of Seattle. 2039 - Night of Rage February 7: The Seattle Metroplex Guard gathers all metahumans in Tacoma. Hands of Five terrorist group firebombs the metahuman detention center on the Tacoma docks. The Guard does not react to the fire until several hours later. February 8: The events in Seattle spark racial violence worldwide. In New York, 836 die. In Australia, initial racial violence by people of Asian origin prompts wider violence against people of Asian origin. In Berlin, anarchists attack authorities. In Czechia, Muslims are targeted. In Poland, the National Republic of Poland is established under martial law with Russian support to quell the troubles. 2040 - Azania November: Renraku begins construction of an arcology in Seattle, UCAS. Al "Thumper" Grater plays his last professional baseball game with the Seattle Mariners. After being beaned in the head by a pitch, he hits a home run off the next pitch, then collapses as he reaches the third base. The Universal Brotherhood opens shop (CFS in '42, Seattle in '45) 2042 - Wyrm Talk Akira Watada, oyabun of the Watada-rengo, issues an ultimatum to the Korean oyabuns of Seattle. They must pledge their loyalty to the Watada-rengo or suffer the consequences. 2043 - Seolpa Rings January: Watada-rengo assassins invade Seattle and kill the vast majority of the Seattle Yakuza's Korean leadership. The survivors are forced to pledge loyalty to the Japanese rengo or be executed. New Japanese managers are put in place, and within a few weeks the Japanese once again control the Seattle Yakuza. Former Korean Yakuza oyabun Park Jai Kyu begins organizing the Seoulpa Rings in Seattle with the help of his remaining contacts and followers. The concept catches fire and begins to spread through the metroplex and the rest of North America. 2044 - The Oyabun Hanzo Shotozumi is appointed the oyabun of the 87th Prefecture in Seattle. He re-institutes and enforces traditional yakuza ways and values, and begins an aggressive campaign to expand yakuza operations in the Pacific Northwest. 2045 - German Alliance Founded Mafia Don Patrick Finnigan struggles to hold the line against yakuza encroachment in the Seattle metroplex, leading the Commissione to call Don James O'Malley out of enforced retirement to resume control of Seattle operations. O'Malley, his wife, and his 15-year-old daughter Rowena move to Seattle. Seoulpa Rings start making a name for themselves in the Seattle underworld as their operations expand, and they begin to encroach on the markets of the other syndicates. 2048 - Operation Reciprocity After a TerraFirst! cell destroys its Seattle plant, Hawkshorne Chemical settles a class-action lawsuit out of court with Arthur Vogel to stop producing a highly-toxic insecticide. Hawkshorne does not destroy its stockpile as promised and instead stores it. 2049 - Semi-Autonomous Knowbot The Sons of Saurons policlub organizes an attack against Humanis policlub headquarters in Seattle, UCAS. 38 people are killed and hundreds wounded. "Eric's Ten-Minute War" between the Yakuza and Mafia kills 20 people, as part of a bloody year in Seattle, UCAS. 2052 - Technology Curve Seattle-Tir Tairngire trade agreement, by which Seattle becomes Tir Tairngire's major port. 2052 - A New Great Dragon August 24: An explosion levels a portion of the University of Seattle's science building 2053 - Atlantis Shadowrun Returns: The Emerald City Ripper terrorizes Seattle. An independent shadowrunner and friend of Ripper victim Sam Watts discovers the Ripper's identity and his connection to Jessica Watts, Sam's sister. The investigation leads to the Universal Brotherhood operation in Seattle and a fight with insect spirits beneath the Brotherhood building. June 4: The luxury yacht Gilded Hope is lost, presumed destroyed, trying to breach the Veil around Tír na nÓg. Seven thousand metahumans gather to listen to the radical ork activist Preacher in Seattle. The NAUBL Super Brawl is invalidated and rescheduled following a mid-game assassination attempt on Seattle Screamers star players Punch and Judy, who retire following the game. 2054 - Atlantis June 4: Seven thousand metahumans gather to listen to the radical ork activist Preacher in Seattle. 2057 - Year of the Dragon Faulty vat tissues used by DocWagon in Seattle, UCAS, cause cases of serious insanity and cannibalism nicknamed the "laughing death". A monorail derailment and explosion of a car in Seattle, UCAS, cause several deaths. July 10: General Franklin Yeats, Republican Party candidate in the UCAS Presidential Election, is murdered in his hotel in Seattle, UCAS, by a wasp spirit possessing an FBI agent assigned to his security. October: The dons of the Bigio and Ciarniello families in Seattle begin meeting covertly with Sergei Malenkin, a representative of a group of super-killers known as Chimera. 2058 - Year of the Mob The Mob War erupts in Seattle. 2059 - Year of the Corp The Commissioner choses Maurice "the Butcher" Bigio as the new Don of Seattle, chosen over Rowena O'Malley. July 11: Tokyo-Seattle Flight 1118 crashes in Redmond district in Seattle, UCAS. 153 passengers and crew are killed in the plane and 51 are killed on the ground. David Hague, representative of Renraku Computer Systems on the Corporate Court, is among the passengers. Shadowrun-Reawakened begins. Shadowrun Reawakened begins.